When the World Ends
by acsbabyangelgirl
Summary: One shot. There's no coffee... this should get interesting!
1. Chapter 1

****

When the World Ends

A/n: I got this idea from another one of my stories… laugh all you want, cause it's meant to be funny.

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law & Order: SVU, nor do I own the characters I mention that are on the show. If I did, there would be lots of flying monkeys, Cassidy would still be on the SVU, and there would be more **FEMALE**** detectives on the show.**

John Munch hit the coffee maker, hard. "Dammit," he muttered, thoroughly annoyed. It was too early to function without his coffee (being that it was three in the morning).

"Stop hitting the damn machine, John, it won't fix things," Olivia Benson said. She was leaning over a case file, head resting on the palm of her left hand as she wrote. She had one hell of a hangover, and the lack of coffee in the precinct wasn't helping any. Why she had a hangover at three in the morning was a mystery to everyone.

"Isn't there ANY coffee in this city?" Fin asked, striding into the bullpen. "Every coffee shop in a four block radius has a broken coffee maker!"

"Umm… Hello, Miss Author Lady, can we get some coffee down here?" Elliot asked. The rest look at him like he's insane. "What? Don't look at me like that. This is just an elaborate ploy to try and convince us to do what the author wants."

"Which is what exactly?" John asks.

"I dunno. Ask her."

"How do you know it's a her?" Fin asks him.

"Do you know any guy who would make me wear a pink shirt?" Elliot asked, pointing to the shirt he just happened to be wearing.

"Yeah, I do," Olivia said, smiling and trying not to laugh at the thought.

"That is sick! I'm MARRIED!" Elliot replied, causing Olivia to burst out laughing.

"Married don't mean nothing man," Fin replied. Elliot looked around quickly, before his eyes settled on Olivia. He went over and kissed her.

"That enough proof for you?" he asked.

"Works for me."

Suddenly, the coffee maker began to work.

"THAT's what she wanted?" John asked.

"It worked, didn't it?" Fin replied.

A/n: I had to do it. I had to. It was just too good to pass up.


	2. Chapter 2

****

When the World Ends

A/n: Okay, I'm acquiescing to your requests and giving you more! And just so you know, it's going to be very random. Fair warning.

"She's doing it again," Munch said, smacking the coffee maker.

"What?" Fin asked.

"The author lady. She cut off our coffee supply again."

"Anyone have a clue what she wants this time?" Elliot asked. Olivia put her head down on her desk.

"Tylenol," the female detective muttered. "My hangover still isn't gone."

"She gave us coffee back two hours ago, and now she's taken it away again. What the heck is this woman's problem?" Fin asked them.

"She enjoys the control she receives from inflicting pain upon us," Huang answered. He had magically appeared in Munch's desk chair.

"She thinks it's funny to see us at each other's throats?" Elliot asked.

"Precisely. Or she has a very strong aversion to coffee and feels that it should be eliminated from the diets of everyone in the world. Or she's very manipulative," Huang added.

"Choose one already! Too many words," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry! I can't function without coffee at five in the morning!" Huang laid his head down on the desk.

"I knew we should have never given the little Asian guy coffee," Fin replied.

"Okay, so what do we have to do to get our coffee back?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe she wants you two to kiss again," Munch suggested. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked around to Elliot's side of the desks. She leaned over and kissed him, and quickly pulled away. They all watched, holding their breaths as they waited. The coffee maker did nothing.

"Dammit. Why didn't that work?" Olivia asked, sitting down on Elliot's desk, right on top of a case file.

"I wouldn't know. Ask the author lady!" Elliot said, smiling.

"She doesn't answer, moron!" Fin shot. Even he was beginning to lose his cool.

"Fuck this, let's go to Jersey. Surely she can't control the coffee there, too," Olivia said. They all grabbed their coats and walked out into the early New York morning.

As Fin, Munch, and Huang got into one car, Elliot and Olivia walked over to theirs. Once they got in, Olivia turned to Elliot.

"You liked it, didn't you?" she asked.

"What?"

"The kiss. Kisses."

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, leaning over and kissing her again, passionately. Magically, her hangover was gone. And the coffee in Manhattan flowed once more.

THE END

A/n: Okay, so I never explained the hangover. Or why they were all doing paperwork at three in the morning. But those things are left up to your imaginations. And don't ask for more, I beg of you! I've got other stories to keep up!


End file.
